The Game with Everything
The Game with Everything is almost exactly what it sounds like. It's really pointless to explain it, but I really want to. When I was younger I came up with it as a game I would play outside, to pretend. I've stopped doing that because I'm grown obviously, but I still think that if it was made into a game it would be the most amazing game of all time. It's basically like a massive online sim game, but really much more complex than that. I'm not even sure where to get started but I guess I'll have to try. Begin Your Game You begin you game by making a username. But you character has to have a first and last name, and a middle name if you want it. It can also be a junior of a senior, or a mister, or misses. It doesn't matter. Then you make your avatar. You can change everything about the character. You can make their skin color purple with green dots. You can customize them however you want. The only thing you can't change right now is the clothes. Your character will load with a random outfit on and until you earn some form of money you won't be able to buy any other clothes. When you begin your game you will load into an area known as Central. It is the exact middle of the massive world/worlds. There is a large tree, and you are in a park. Around the park is the city known as the Great City. It is the largest city in the game. Now you have to find a home. Home Finding To find a home type in the command, /homehunt. This will bring up a selection of worlds. Click on a world. Now it will show countries in that world. Click on it and it will show cities in that country. Click on it and it will show you pictures of homes that are available in that city. Click on it and you will be sent to your brand new home. But now you'll have to get a job, because you'll have to start paying rent at the end of the month. Your is where you store a majority of you stuff. You can put all your collected items in their correct places. Food items go in the fridge or the cabinets. (yes you can cook.) Clothes will go in your closet. Tools will either go in a shed, or a garage, depending on what house you chose. Sometimes tools will even go in a utility closet. Your houses furniture will only consist of a bed at the moment, but don't worry, your job will change that really quickly. Jobs By now you're probably thinking, ew, I have to get a job. I thought this was supposed to be a fun game or something. Well it still will be. Jobs in the game don't require a lot of attention really they just have to be done. And most jobs in the game only have to be done about 3 times a week. (There are some exception.) One job, for example, is the Adventurer. All you have to is explore places of any kind to get money. You don't even have to find anything of interest just as long as you did some travelling and spent some time somewhere other than you home town. You could also be scientist. A scientist in the game can go around collecting chemicals and items that make medicines and things. That's all you have to do. To find a job in the game, you use "control J" and then select "New Job." Then look through the selections of jobs and choose one that sounds right for you. The best thing is, is that you can switch jobs any time. If you don't like the one you're in just do "control J" and select new job again. There are two ways to get to your job's headquarters or whatever. You can either get a map of your area and drive/walk/fly there or do "control J" and select Job Teleport. The second option will put you right outside of your job-site. Some jobs don't necessarily have a headquarters or main building so some people may have to manually get to their job anyway. The reason jobs don't take much effort is because not only is there so much to do in the Game with Everything, but there are also quests than you can try out on your own, and jobs would just take up too much time. Job List This is a list of main categories of jobs. Some say "has many areas." This means that there are different kinds of these jobs. Some say "includes several possible promotions." This means that you can climb the ladder of income and respect. Basically this means the difference between a worker and a boss. You have to work to get there. * Adventurer * Medical Scientist * ASAN Scientist (Space Exploration) * Builder (has many areas) (includes several possible promotions) * Author * Musician * Sports Coach (has many areas) * Athlete (has many areas) * Politician (has many areas) * Chemist * Forester * Mechanic (has many areas) * Tinkerer * Office Worker (includes several possible promotions) * Composer * Social Worker * Artist * Other Performance Work (has many areas) * Pilot/Engineer/Driver (has many areas) * Chef (includes several possible promotions) * Designer (has many areas) * Commercial Hunter/Fisherman * Detective * Policemen (include several possible promotions) * FBI (has many areas) * Dancer (has many areas) * Speaker * Store Owner * Professor (has many areas) * Teacher (has many area) Choosing Nothing (this will cause you to gain no steady income, and will eventually get you kicked from you house causing you to be thrown into a jail and rendering your user unplayable for 40 days) Quest System There are an endless amount of quests in the game for you to do and you almost definitely will not complete them all. Basically you do "control q" and it will bring up a quest log. It will give you 5 quests to do. You can complete them in any order. After you do one, another will show up in its place for you to do. Doing quests can earn you a variety of things. Mostly you'll get money, food, experience points, clothes, or special passes to things. All of these things are valuable and are worth a try to get. The great thing about most quests is that they are not timed. Some are, but for specific reasons. If you don't want to do quests then you don't have to so that's no big deal. You don't have to do them, but the experience points will definitely help you level up. You want to level up because you'll unlock more stuff in the game. Quests can be lots of things. They can be deliveries, search and finds, battles, and all sorts of other things. There is really no end to the quest system. May the best player get the most points. Special Jobs Within the game there are certain jobs that are extremely special and can't be chosen without special unlocking, or experience, or none of the above. For some of these you are simply chosen. The most important of these jobs is the position of King. The King decides everything that happens up to a point. He commands the army and writes the rules. The top 100 people in the game at any time are chosen to be candidates for King. Then the regular citizens vote on who they prefer as their king. Then the second-place winner is given the position of Royal Advisor Number 1. There are 300 royal advisors that act as a sort of Cabinet for the King. The rest of the royal advisors are picked from the highest ranking politicians. The people in the military are chosen from the highest ranking battlers in the game. They can, however, decline the army even though they receive a lot of experience point for it. The King and the Royal Advisors and some of the military live in the Castle. An extremely large building located somewhere in the Enchanted Forest which we'll talk about later. There also people who become wizards and witches. People who are allowed to openly use magic without cheating the game somehow. They are chosen at random. When you start a new game, if your a witch or a wizard the game will inform you through a message of some sort. Then you can move on from magic as a witch or wizard and be a Potion Master, a Spell Master, an Illusionist, a Conjurer, or a Healer. These can all be used in a good or bad way so be careful what you do if you are chosen as one. On a more secret note, there are select people in the game who are rarely seen known as, The People. They do their best to clean up codes, hacks, cheats, and other technological messes in the game, but they are under a contract which keeps them from being noticed. If you do see one do not point him out. They slip around using an assortment of cheats and easy hacks, plus the games built in secret passageways. Last but not least, are the Guardians. They are also randomly selected. There are several hundred people with element powers, but only a chosen few will get to be Guardians in their lifetime.The elemental powers are fire, earth, wind, water, electricity, psychic, plant, sand, and the rare, sound, lava, technology, and animal powers. One person of each of these powers will be chosen to become a part of the ultimate team of brawlers called the Guardians. But there is one power that is the rarest of all...... Ultimate. This is a person who somehow has the capability to learn all of the elemental powers and control them with ease. Thousands of people are tested within the game to find who is the Ultimate guardian. The Ultimate Guardian is the leader of the Guardians and usually the strongest. This is just about special jobs so we'll have to move on to talk about the Guardians more. The Guardians The Guardians, as I said before, are an elite group of fighters, who strive to protect everyone from harm. They were originally an artificial intelligence group who were created by Waldo (George Sampson Waldo). They are especially worried about the Black Ghost. The Black Ghost is a creature hard to explain. The Black Ghost can be considered an all powerful being even if he is not. His powers only go so far, but they greatly overpower most people and things. He can't really be called alive, but he's not dead either. In fact, his existence is somewhat of a mystery. All we know is that he was created by Dr. Scream (Kyle Scremez) and was sent on to our planet to destroy us. The first guardians (circa 1145) defeated him, but at great cost. When he was defeated everyone, but the fire guardian (Mars) was still alive. He used his remaining energy to not only create Ultimate Power for the first time, but to also trap the Black Ghost into a book. The book was found years later in the Enchanted Forest and was placed in a library under lockdown. Nobody was allowed to see the book except the head librarian. Guardians live a long time (about 150 years), but eventually they will die. When they die a new group of guardians are chosen and the cycle continues. So even though the first guardians were destroyed and they were only robots, people began to be born with their awesome powers. So a new team was created. There were 15 new teams of guardians created until the present time. They all fought for different reason, but in common, the guardians all want justice for the people. Some of the teams fought for the Great War and the Second Great War. But in 1998, a spy for the government went in to check on the forbidden book. As he did, he was overcome with the urge to take a look inside of it, as he had been warned not to. When he looked through it he saw nothing. The pages were empty except for one page. This page had what looked like a sticker of a black ghost. Then the sticker jumped off the page sucked the guy up and grew to its normal size. The Black Ghost, after so many years, had finally broken free and was ready to do some damage. He then proceeded to grab the ancient book, hide it miles away, and then burn down the library. The book has not been found to this day. Anyone in the game who can find it gets the largest pile of money or experience ever. It is presumed to be in the Enchanted Forest, but no one knows for sure. The Guardians fight against the Black Ghost to this day and he has yet to be destroyed. The Search for the book still continues, and it may never be found. NOT FINISHED! Category:Video Games Category:Games